Episode 5235 (15th August 2019)
Synopsis Plot Sinead tells Ste that he can see Hannah. Nana nearly catches Liam leaving the house. Goldie burns cards and photos of her and her exes. Nana confronts Mercedes with the leopard print underwear. Mercedes lies to Nana that things haven't been the best for her and Sylver in the bedroom and Nana embarrasses Mercedes by telling her if that she needs any tips, she knows where she is. She throws the underwear in the bin, but Nana gets them back out. Cleo is annoyed to learn that Joel is still messing Goldie around. Sinead asks Ste if Sami's attack had anything to do with him, just to be sure. Sinead tells Ste that he gets supervised visits with Hannah and no overnight stays, non-negotiable terms. Sinead notices marks on Ste hands. He lies that he got it from playing with Lucas. Sinead warns him that he has one final chance. Mercedes tells Liam that Nana found his underwear and they need to cool their relationship down a bit. Cleo confronts Joel and tells him that Goldie wants him. Sinead reveals to Sami, Misbah and Yasmine that she plans to break into 65 Christleton Terrace to try find evidence of the attack. Sinead tells him that she is going to meet with Diane and leaves. Yasmine follows her out and tells her that she's not letting Sinead go in by herself. Nana gives Sylver the leopard print underwear and advises him to please Mercedes. Sinead and Yasmine attempt to find evidence, unaware CCTV has been installed inside the house. Yasmine finds something. Mercedes and Liam argue. Liam is amused to find that Sylver had the underwear. Yasmine shows Sinead a USB she found and Sinead manages to guess the password. They find the floor plan for the Dee Valley East Community Centre. Sinead drops her phone whilst making a run for it and ends up having to hide in the house. Stuart hears the door close but fails to find anyone outside in the garden. He checks the CCTV and realises that Sinead and Yasmine have been in the house. D.S. Banks reveals that the photos cannot be used as evidence as she broke into their house to obtain them. He warns them to stay away as they could interfere with the investigation. Stuart lies to Ste that nobody broke in. Sylver shows Mercedes himself wearing the underwear. Breda overhears Mercedes on the phone to Liam saying "you need to get your sister on a leash, Sylver can never know about this affair". Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Curtis Royle - Charlie Hughes *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *DS Banks - Drew Cain Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019